toysoldiersfandomcom-20200213-history
Armored Rail Tank (British)
The armored rail tank is a large armored locomotive boss that appears in Survival Mode. It is undoubtedly one of the more difficult bosses, featuring the longest life span and the ability to respawn. Armaments and Abilities The boss consists of three sections: 1.The engine, which consists of two cannon turrets, both with the equivalent strength of a level 3 cannon. 2. The cargo hold, a large freight box pulled by the engine which houses a number of creepers and holds a single machine gun turret. 3. The caboose, which harbors four machine guns. The tank travels on a rail as the name implies and travels in one direction. It has two methods of attack, the first being a speedy drive-by firing around 3 to 5 shells from each cannon and it's machine guns onto your buildings. The canons have around a 1/3 chance of destroying an placement.. It's more preferred attack is stopping and releasing 16 creepers to rush your toy box. During this the rail tank fires its canon only when it is pulling in, while the creepers are deployed only the machine guns fire. Though the rail tank is a boss and can be killed, killing the rail tank only makes it stop spawning for 3 to 5 minutes. Tactics The best tactic to use when fighting the Armored rail tank is to use 3 of the 4 large placement areas for howitzers and leave the spare for Anti-air and having all your howitzers aimed towards the center whenever it stops to get perfect aim on it and on it's barrage of creepers. It's also an effective bonus to use the two front small placements to build up mortars, since they are effective against the rail tank and creepers. gallery Boss5-1-.jpg Rail tank.brit.1.jpg|the 1st car with the machine gun rail tank.brit.2.jpg|the 2nd car with the Field guns Rail tank.brit.3.jpg|the 3rd car with the cannons Trivia *Though the caboose has four machine guns only one fires, the two top ones being for show, and since the tank only travels one direction on the rail only the right side turret is ever facing the battlefield. *The caboose features a round shaped wooden deck the size of a large placement. this leads to believe that there used to be a turret there that was scrapped, and seeing the size of the two canon turrets and the machine turret, they may have all been destroyable at some point. *Written on both sides of the engine is the name "Mephisto!" referring to the demon from German folklore that is represented in some forms as the devil himself. "Mephisto" was also the nickname of an A7V tank. "Mephisto!" on the right side of the engine is mirrored. * The Armored Rail Tank is a combination of the Zaamurets Orlik Armored Train from WWI and the Panzenjaeger-triebwagen from WWII. *The cargo hold section can be found on the railroads in the level Hill Cote 304 in campaign and campaign+ Category:Bosses Category:Pages list Category:Toy Soldiers classic Bosses Category:Allied powers